


Knock Knock

by Anonymous



Category: DCU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bruce Wayne, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason should really learn to knock
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, I think I should mention that the sex depicted in this fic is completely consensual. Due to it being from an outsider pov, I didn't really have an opportunity to make it 100% clear in the fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Jason doesn't know what he expected. In hindsight, he really should have knocked first before opening doors unannounced in the manor. It isn't like he lives here anymore. In fact, he barely stops by these days, on account of his and Bruce's meticulously pieced together relationship threatening to shatter at the lightest of arguments. 

Still, he had decided to stop by tonight. The house had been mostly empty. Tim and Alfred were out, and the rest of the large manor was as quiet as a library full of old people. Or so he had thought. Just as he had been gearing up to leave, he had heard the barest scuffle of noise coming from one of the downstairs rooms.

Why wouldn't he investigate? He was the goddamn Red Hood, of course he wasn't going to leave without checking for any foul play.

That's how Jason found himself in the open doorway of the games room. He hadn't knocked, although he is really wishing he would have, and he _really_ doesn't know what he expected.

An intruder maybe? A thief, planning to rob the family of their fortune. Or an assassin? Jason thinks that might have been cool to thwart. Can't go wrong with destroying a good old assassination attempt after all. 

But no. None of the cool stuff.

Instead, he's staring at Dick fucking Bruce over the pool table. 

He can smell the rut in the air, it's thick and heavy and it hits his nose as soon as he opens the door. Bruce is face down on the table, he's bent over it, legs kicked wide to give him balance as the alpha behind him plows into him. Yet again, Jason doesn't know what he expected. Bruce is a domineering man. He controls everything he touches, so Jason just assumed he'd be that way with sex. Yes, Bruce is an omega, but on the other hand he is also Batman, and the thought of Batman submitting to anyone is a concept Jason is having trouble wrapping his mind around. 

But there they are, less than half a room away, Batman fully and totally submitting to Nightwing. Dick pins the omega's hands to the green cloth above his head with one hand, and with the other he scruffs the back of Bruce's neck to keep him still. He fucks like an animal, thick alpha cock disappearing into Bruce's tight cunt with each rut of his hips. 

Jason can't see Bruce's face because he's turned away from the doorway. He can't see Dick's either from where he is partially curled over the man on the table, but slowly Dick straightens up and turns his head toward the door. Jason gulps. Dick doesn't stop thrusting as he turns his face to regard the intruder, instead his hips continue to slap against the omega's ass with a wet sound as he stares Jason down with the red iris gaze of rut. 

He's like a bull Jason thinks. Corded muscle bunches with each roll of his hips, and his biceps are perfectly defined as he uses them to hold Bruce down. He stares at Jason with a look of fury and huffs a puff of air as he growls at him. Jason knows he needs to leave. He needs to shut the door and run. But his feet are glued to the floor. 

There is a strange whining noise that breaks out over the wet slap of flesh and the growling of a possessive alpha. It takes an embarrassing few seconds for Jason to figure out it came from Bruce. His eyes flick down, from where they were glued to Dick's, in time to see Bruce arch his back and roll his hips backward to allow even more of Dick's thick cock to spear inside. 

Jason tries, he _really_ does, to get the image out of his head. But he knows that roll of hips will haunt him for a long time. 

"Sorry. I'll just be going," he manages to squeak out as he fumbles at the door handle. He slams the door closed and scrambles toward the nearest exit.

Yep. Next time he's going to knock.

Maybe he'll even ring ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
